New Girl
by K. Olsen
Summary: Kristin moves to wisconsin because of her mother's job. Kristin experiences all the problems that every teenagers has to go through. And of course meets Dean. based off of some of the events in twilight but everyone is human.


Kristin Ellen Olsen has never really been the new girl in school. She has been going to the same grade school and high school in Tennessee for her entire 18 year existence. However all of that was changing when her mother got a new job at a hospital that made the whole family move to the small town of Salem in the farm state of Wisconsin.

Kristin was shocked to say the least when her parents told her the grave news. Instead of shouting at them and cursing up a storm like she normally would do when she was pissed, she just walked to her room and started packing. She knew there was nothing to do to change the situation and her mother's job was such an important thing to her mom, Kristin just shut down and went through the motions of moving.

Kristin had so many things to pack and this overwhelming feeling did not help the depressing situation at all. She always took care of her things – shoes, clothes, books – which they have accumulated over time. She was up practically the whole night packing because her parents told her they were leaving tomorrow morning. Her mom told her that she had just found out about the job and that they needed her immediately. Kristin was not even able to say good-bye to her friends but she was not in the mood anyways so she just sent out a massive text to all of her friends and told them the news and that she did not want to talk to any of them.

She woke up on Friday morning with about three hours of sleep but she had managed to pack everything. This made the realization of the whole situation become that much more real to her and for the first time she finally broke down. She cried for about five minutes. That's all that she gave herself. That little time of silent grieving she was able to let out the anger, hatred, sadness that she was feeling. After this point she was never going to show emotions ever again or shed a single tear. Her parents are going to see what it is like to live with their new daughter now. It was their fault and she was going to make the pay for it. She was going to ignore them and give the total silence.

Kristin and her parents, Stephen and Margie, pulled up to their new home after a five hour flight and hour drive. Kristin had to admit it was a very nice looking house but she still despised it and just wanted to go back home. She got out of the car and started to get her things out of the car and walk into the blue house. It was all wood floors, walls, ceiling, and pillars.

"Wow!" She spoke softly finally using her voice for the first time in about two days.

"So Krissy what do you think?" Margie asked.

"Where the hell is my room?" she hissed at her mother.

"Upstairs, it is the only room up their besides the hall closet and bathroom." Her mother replied back sympathetically.

Kristin made her way up the stairs to her room that was the first door on the left. She walked inside. The walls were white. She had a big size bed in the corner of the room and a nice looking desk. She opened up the doors to her closet to find a sizable walk in that would be perfect for her things. She sighed in relief.

"At least my room is not too bad" she said to herself.

Kristin got all of her things situated just that way she liked it and walked downstairs to see what was for dinner. She was starving. She noticed that her parents were busy at work getting the house in order.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well you can see we are kind of busy her Krissy so tonight you are going to have to find something own your own." Stephen said back.

Kristin thought _fine I will just go hungry, what fucking idiotic parents, how am I suppose to find something on my own when I don't know where the hell I am?_ She walked or rather stomped back to her room and put her iPod in her ears and lay down on her comfortable white sheeted back and pulled her purple blanket over her body. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

The weekend went by fast. All Kristin did the whole time was sleep and watch TV or played on her laptop. But now it was Monday and she had to go to her new school. She got up early today so she could have enough time to get ready cause she needed to make a good first impression. She straightened her brown silk smooth hair. She put on a pair of her favorite style jeans from Buckle. They were a dark blue with great looking pockets on the butt that made her legs look perfect. Then she put on a white long sleeve shirt also from Buckle, which is like the only store that she shops at. She put on a pretty looking necklace. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was not the typically California girl that most people think of. She was not the fake tanning, skinny ass, stupid blonde that was the stereotype. Kristin had nice brown hair, beautiful green eyes, an olive tanned completion that accented her eyes and hair colors, had very straight white teeth, and an athletic built type body. She was always into sports and this caused her to have a very muscular figure. It was not the nasty looking muscles but instead she was toned all over and it fit her personality well. She was extremely suborned, out spoken, very competitive in everything (school and sports), and had confidence that caused people to become intimidated by her.

She made some last minute touches to her hair. She pinned back her annoying bangs back in a cute looking way. Lightly powered her clear face. She never did like to wear make-up like almost every girl in California wore. She liked the natural look better and it fit her well. Put on a black and gray north face because this was Wisconsin and she was cold already. Slipped on her black converse and grab her book bag.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen where her father was making coffee.

"How am I suppose to get to school; I don't have my car anymore?" she asked in a pissed of tone. This is how she talks to her parents now when she is not giving them the silent treatment.

"Oh your mother and I bought you a new car to say that we are sorry for making you move and as a gift. Here are the keys, it is in the garage. Have fun at school Krissy." He said with a pleading voice trying to get through to his only child.

"Thanks." She mumbled when she grabbed the keys and walked towards the door.

She opened the door to the garage to see that her new car was a white Chevy Tahoe.

"Shit. This car is fucking sweet." She said out loud not even noticing.

She got in and drove off to school feeling sort of sad that she was so mean to her parents but then she remembered why she was mean in the first place.

She pulled up the Westosha Central High School. There were not that many students in the parking lot because the bell was going to ring in five minutes. She parked her SUV and walked towards the main office. She noticed that the few people out were all staring at her. _Great!_ She thought. _Why are they fucking saying at me?_

Kristin would normally say something to them but thought that she wanted to make a good impression so she just looked down at the ground and walked into the school. The receptionist gave her the schedule and a pass to her first hour class since she was already late. Her parents picked out classes for her and they looked hard. She had five A.P. classes: Biology, Chemistry, English, Psychology and Calculus. She then had two study halls and a lunch period. This was going to be a very hard semester. Good thing she was not in anymore sports… or so she thought.

She walked into her first hour class, Chemistry. She gave the pass to her teacher and took at side in the back of the room. He continued that lecture and she realized she already learned this at her old school so she just zoned out and day dreamed. The day was going by in a blur. Lunch came and luckily some girls in her classes let her join them at their lunch table. Kristin was not that hungry so she just had a Pepsi and a slice of pizza. While she was walking back to the table she noticed that everyone was looking at her and talking about her. She heard her name like a million times. This made her embarrassed and her faced turned a bright red. She could tell because she felt her face getting really hot and the vein on her forehead was showing, which was a sign she was blushing like crazy. She walked quickly to her seat and just stared at the table and ate her lunch.

The people at her tabled at her questions about California, her old school, her family, her interests, and if her played any sports. That last question hit a nerve. Kristin loved sports but she told herself she was not going to play any here at this school because that would surly piss her parents off and that was her new mission in life.

"Caifornia is nice. Very sunny and warm not like her e in Wisconsin. I am an only child. My dad has his own business and my mom is a nurse at the hospital. I like to watch TV, movies, and love to read books. I am very athletic and I played basketball and ran in cross country and track at my old school."

"Wow that neat I am in the same sports as you!" Amy a girl from my psych class said.

"Yeah that cool but I am not going to be doing any sports here though." Kristin stated.

"That's a bummer cause you look good and we really need some help on your basketball team." Someone I did not know said but I found out later her name was Kelly.

Before they could hound me with anymore questions I went off to me next and last class of the day because I had study hall last hour. I was actually happy to go to Calculus because it is my favorite subject. I walked into the class with two girls that I had meet, Danielle and Kaitlyn. They were so nice and I hope that we become great friends because they are frickng hilarious and know a lot of gossip that will help me with being the whole new kid thing.

I sat down and that's when I say him. The most beautiful guy that I have ever seen in my life. He was like the actors in the movies. He had gorgeous black hair. He had pale cream skin that match perfectly with his hair color. The most stunning blue eyes. He was tall too at least 6 feet. He wore jeans and a gray t-shirt with white tennis shoes. I did not realized I was staring until Danielle's voice interrupted me from my gaze.

"Oh so this is the first time you have seen Dean. Don't fall for him because he thinks he is too good for everyone. He is the captain of the basketball team and is like the fastest running in the school for track. He is however pretty smart too if I might say which is still a shocker to me. Common usually guys with that face and body are not smart, but that just makes him that more cocky. He does what he wants when he wants. So I am just warning you." She said to me.

"He is not my type and I am not interested in anymore anyways but thanks for the heads up." I whispered back to her.

I lied he is exactly my type. I love athletic and arrogant guys. I don't know why maybe because that's what I am like. But I am not going to pursue him at all. I like to play the hard to get card so if he wants me he is going to have to try really hard. I had not realized again that I was staring at him until this time his eyes might mine. I looked away quickly and did not look at him at all the rest of the class.

Calc ended and I went to my locker and put my books in my bag and started to walk to the student parking lot. That's when Dean talked to me.

"Hey! You must be Kristin Olsen. I am Dean, Dean Miles." He said.

"Yeah that's me." I said and just started to walk again leaving a confused looking Dean behind me. I am definitely playing hard to get and it is such a fun game to toy with boys like him. It is about time he got a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
